<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flying Dutchman: AU Concept by AceGuitarist10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600714">The Flying Dutchman: AU Concept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGuitarist10/pseuds/AceGuitarist10'>AceGuitarist10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tj’s SS Shots &amp; Concepts! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU concept, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Flying Dutchman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGuitarist10/pseuds/AceGuitarist10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roman and Deceit are morally grey ghosts on a pirate ship, Virgil is a prince turned vampire, Patton is a magic enhancer, Thomas is a black hole/mimic for magic, and Logan is a baby who wants to be a warlock. Oh, and Remus is a time traveler from the future who looks suspiciously like Roman, and will run over meanies with his wheel chair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman “Princey Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders (past), Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tj’s SS Shots &amp; Concepts! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flying Dutchman: AU Concept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedapples/gifts">Poisonedapples</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>the captain of the legendary ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman.</span></li>
<li><span>alleged connections to royalty.</span></li>
<li>
<span>rumors say he </span><em><span>is </span></em><span>royalty. Hence people call him “his highness, your majesty, the prince” etc.</span>
</li>
<li><span>he was actually a simple castle servant.</span></li>
<li><span>his left hand, “Deceit” is his older brother, but no one knows that, just like no one knows his name.</span></li>
<li><span>people call him the prince of the seas, because true royalty or not, his mastery of the sea is almost unparalleled.</span></li>
<li><span>despite this, Roman is never satisfied, not in bed, or in life.</span></li>
<li><span>so one day, Roman was contacted by a sea witch. She offered him the chance to be a true prince of the seas, never to fall victim to it again.</span></li>
<li><span>he accepted</span></li>
<li><span>the witch carried out her agreement, but what she didn’t tell the desperate captain was that this was forever curse him and his crew to wander the seas forever, never to die, never to be affected by the sea and it’s waves again.</span></li>
<li><span>Roman feels immense guilt over dooming the crew to this fate, despite their reassurances that they don’t mind.</span></li>
<li><span>him and crew are weird ghost thing</span></li>
<li><span>aroallo</span></li>
<li><span>partly deaf</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Janus</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>once killed a man trying out for Roman’s second in command</span></li>
<li><span>wishes Roman could see that everything he could possibly want is in front of him</span></li>
<li><span>Roman and later, Remus’ older brother.</span></li>
<li><span>his ability is his yellow eyes glow</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Patton</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>the magic gene passed by him, so he is a “no mag”</span></li>
<li><span>what he doesn’t know is that while he might not be able to use the magic himself, he’s able to enhance other’s magical abilities</span></li>
<li><span>was an outcast because of his “lack of abilities” when he was younger</span></li>
<li><span>ability aside, nothing special about his life, up until he went up to the river leading to the ocean </span></li>
<li><span>there he saw the Flying Dutchman. he boarded the ship, and gave the captain a biscuit</span></li>
<li><span>turns out, he unknowingly broke the curse on the ship and it’s crew.</span></li>
<li><span>from there he went on to develop a friendship with the captain and most of the rest of his crew.</span></li>
<li><span>he’s real wary of Roman’s second hand.</span></li>

</ul><p>
  <span>Virgil</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Patton’s best friend, one of Logan’s uncles,</span></li>
<li><span>he’s a vampire.</span></li>
<li><span>he once was a prince, but he doesn’t remember much from that time of his life.</span></li>
<li><span>except for Roman, he remembers Roman. Roman doesn’t seem to remember him though.</span></li>
<li><span>it’s not easy to keep track of more than a century’s worth of memories, so it’s chill, or at least so he tells himself.</span></li>
<li><span>he’s actually not okay with this, and he ends up taking it out on Roman. </span></li>
<li><span>wary of Thomas’ abilities, because he’s heard stuff about people like Thomas turning vampire and other magical people into humans without any ability.</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Logan</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>is literally baby.</span></li>
<li><span>he wants to be a warlock</span></li>
<li><span>he’s in first grade though, so it’s a while before he can start practicing his abilities</span></li>
<li><span>he constantly feels like he’s being held back, especially by his dad, who feels is very clingy.</span></li>
<li><span>he doesn’t like Roman that much.</span></li>
<li><span>he likes Janus and Remus.</span></li>
<li><span>Virgil and Thomas are still his favourites.</span></li>
<li><span>has no friends, outside of the main characters</span></li>
<li><span>he tends to drive them away with his singlemindedness </span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Thomas</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Logan’s uncle.</span></li>
<li><span>didn’t have that many friends growing up and was very lonely, and because of this, he is concerned about Logan</span></li>
<li><span>he acts like a magic black hole. With training he is able to use this to mimic other people’s abilities</span></li>
<li><span>this ability was part of the reason he had no friends, because he grew up around many magical abled people, and they instinctively shied away from his ability.</span></li>
<li><span>thinks Roman tries too hard.</span></li>
<li><span>the only one with a brain cell.</span></li>
<li><span>will square up w his knees, they are not valid,™ </span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Remus</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>a time traveler</span></li>
<li><span>ability is able to manifest his morning star, anywhere at anytime (not natural)</span></li>
<li><span>has a wheelchair and will run ableist people over w it</span></li>
<li><span>looks uncannily like Roman,</span></li>
<li><span>dislikes Deceit</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>The Flying Dutchman Crew</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>the best peeps</span></li>
<li><span>vv supportive of their captain</span></li>
<li><span>feels that Roman is like their collective younger bro</span></li>
<li><span>just v awesome</span></li>
<li><span>except Nathan, Nathan is a douche</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Side notes: The Little Mermaid is a real life thing that happened in universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula is the sea witch who cursed Roman and his crew. There are rumors that she is still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman does not like Disney. Roman will throw hands w the capitalist mouse in a chili’s parking lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aro Allo Roman. Past QPR Prinxiety, and future QPR Royality.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>